


Late

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Newt get's distracted by Percival's clothing.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> At first I've got the idea for General audience fic, that grew into another idea to do this completely NSFW and soon enough I found out that I can't/don't want to write NSFW. Feeling sorry for the fic I decided to publish what I had, short but I hope it's enough.

Newt was caught off guard when he walked into his and Percival's bedroom. He found his husband checking his outfit in the mirror.

"You can't be serious, you're really gonna show up at MACUSA's anniversary in that?"

"What's wrong with it? Haven't wore it in a while, yes, but it's like new," he shrugged his shoulders and adjusted the belt that held the red kilt on its place. Newt remembered Percival mentioning once or twice having Irish heritage, growing up somewhere on the Islands but not in his wildest dreams could he imagine what he saw.

He was basically ready to go, hair already combed back, his beard shaved away into perfect smoothness. He wore a tuxedo on the top, that one he had custom made for him so the fabric was hugging every curve of his torso as a second skin. And there, where should be trousers, was that damn thing. The kilt falling down his hips creating folds and waves that were ending by his knees. His bare long legs were showing, only white socks were to cover the bottom half of his calves, so he could still see the movement of muscles under his skin. He looked stunning

The kilt was uncovering even more when Percival was turning around to make sure everything is in the right place. Making more movement than necessary because he knew Newt is staring at him so he was giving him better view.

"It's not that bad, right?" asked the director after Newt’s been quiet for too long.

"What?"

"I'm asking if it's good?" Newt nodded. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much," his voice deep, eyes dark.

Percival smiled, amused. "But I'm still not sure... You see, I love the freedom but I can't get used to the fact that there's nothing on my thighs. It's kinda revealing." As a proof he put his foot on the bed and teasingly rolled the edge of the kilt higher, just few inches, not to give Newt everything at once. "Should I maybe wear something under it?"

Newt walked over to him, his sight fixed on the lover bottom of Percival's body and reached out to touch his knee. Lightly brushing the fingertips over the bare skin, making small circles, each one higher and higher up his leg until he got to the edge of the kilt and there he stopped for a brief moment, not breaking the contact though. The corners of his lips rose a little in a grin and that was the only warning Percival got right before Newt slipped his hand under the kilt just to check the curve of his ass and squeeze hard. Percival shivered. “I like it as it is,” smirked Newt and leaned forward to kiss his husband passionately, pulling him closer by his left hand around his neck. Newt’s other hand was wandering further around director’s legs grabbing his hard on. Percival gasped into the kiss, thoughts slipping from his mind with every stroke Newt gave him.

“We’re already late, you know that?” he tried to protest weakly.   
“They can wait,” Newt cut him off, already getting down on his knees. “I need you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'll be happy for all critique and kudos, if any. I still don't have any beta and I'm avare of my English being rubbish so sorry for that.   
> I said I won't write NSFW (never say never right?) but if anyone found this concept/idea interesting and wrote fully NSFW version give me heads up I will gladly read it :)


End file.
